


Christmas Time In Kansas

by AnsleighRayneInWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Christmas, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland
Summary: The entrance and stairs were delicately designed with Garland and soft white christmas lights the entire way, this year they would truly celebrate for probably the first time. There was no Apocalypse looming overhead, Chuck was done and gone. Jack was now the true one and only, that had made all the wrongs finally right. Jack had brought everyone back to this world, all the family and friends who had been lost over the years back to where they belong.*This is my first post, it's unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. I do not own any of the characters just the idea for the story.*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Time In Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that included everyone. This is my first I've ever posted.

It was close to midnight Christmas Eve, the party was in full swing in the Bunker, decorations and supplies that had been planned by Charlie, Stevie, Jody, Donna, Claire and Kaia. 

The entrance and stairs were delicately designed with Garland and soft white christmas lights the entire way, this year they would truly celebrate for probably the first time. There was no Apocalypse looming overhead, Chuck was done and gone. Jack was now the true one and only, that had made all the wrongs finally right. Jack had brought everyone back to this world, all the family and friends who had been lost over the years back to where they belong. 

Dean stood looking down from the top of the staircase a smile on his face that seemed permanently plastered there, a beer in one hand and holding Castiel's in the other. "I never thought I'd have this, ya know?" Dean says softly to Cas as they rest their heads against each other. "I have always told you the truth Dean, you truly deserve to be happy and to be loved." He says in return looking over just long enough to kiss his cheek. 

Dean blushes as he looks down, he grins sideways to Cas before he clears his throat loud enough to catch everyone belows attention. All eyes go to the couple above, the smiles radiating through the entire room. 

"We did it, we all fucking did it!" Dean yells proudly holding his beer high and Cas's hand just as high in the other. The bunker erupts with cheers, laughter, and clinking bottles as everyone celebrates the victory none of them thought possible to have. 

Sam looks down at Eileen and kissing her gently before leaning back to sign 'I love you' that she returns thankful. She's thankful to be here, to finally be home in Sam's arms where she has wanted, no, needed to be in from the start. 

"Now, I know, I know that everyone here is ready to get drinkin' but, I gotta say somethin'." Dean says over the crowd making eye contact with random loved ones throughout the crowd. Cas looks at Dean with such love and relief evident in his eyes, his head tilted in the way Dean loves. "We deserve this, we fought Yellow Eyes, The Apocalypse, Lucifer, and God, and we fucking won!" The room explodes with yells and cheers once more. "The one thing I gotta say though, would be the fact that I still have my Angel." Cas full on blushes at this statement. "I gave up an army, I gave heaven for you, and I'd do it all again." Cas says before debating on his next move. Their eyes are locked, their heads mirror reflections of the other before Dean whispers so quietly that Cas only knows the word from the puff of air against his lips. "Please?.." That shakes whatever nerves Cas had and he charges forward Dean catching himself with his back to the guardrail, it's a soft but forceful kiss that Dean gladly returns before they remember the crowd below them, wolf whistles and cackling coming back into focus. 

They aren't sure if their faces are redder from embarrassment of getting lost in each other or if it's the sudden need they have to take this further. "Christmas miracle, I got kissed by an angel!" Dean yells back, the smirk bright as he pulls Cas with him down the stairs. They weave through the crowd, passing hands patting them on the back, words of "finally" and "Thank fucking Jack." Uttered throughout before they finally are in the hallway outside of Dean's room, their room. "I love you Cas, 'm sorry it took so damn long to say." Cas just smiles softly. "You never had to say it Dean, I've always known, but, I never want to hear you stop saying it now that you have. I love you too." He whispered the words an inch from Dean's lips, then they are kissing again, Dean's loses his breath as he's shoved back into the bedroom door as Cas once more charged forward claiming his lips, unlike the last it's not soft and sweet, it's hard, wanting, demanding. Dean's hands grip into the dark hair, pulling their bodies closer.

*Girls POV*

Jody let's a lasting glance follow the boys before it goes back to th e party, the smile on her face unable to fade. "Let's crank that music up, I don't think any of us want to hear the continuation of that.." Jody yells jokingly as she grins at Sam, who's laughing so hard he's crying, Charlie is curled in on herself against the wall Stevie slumped against her, neither able to catch a breath. "Oh, we will hear it no matter, this has been a long, long time coming." She manages to say between gasp. 

The music blares louder, Eileen is taking a shot of Tequila out of Sam's hand with a smirk as she places the glass in her cleavage, then wets a line along her neck adding the salt. She taps him on the shoulder and signs 'Tequila' with a nod down. He chuckles before licking away the salt, grabbing the glass between his teeth and throwing his head back. She's bright red as she realizes Claire and Kaia are watching shaking their heads. Sam seizes the lime from Eileen biting it and sucking quickly, juice running down his chin. Eileen looks down, with a giggle, before she winks over at the girls. He's wiping his chin off with a laugh and his frustrated girlfriend. Taking her hand and pulling her to him and kissing her gently. 

Claire looks at Eileen just shaking her head. "Take it to your room!" She signs cackling to her as Eileen just flips the other two off with a grin of her own. Claire looks back at the floor with a smile "You know, I don't understand how we ended up here, I mean I know Jack, but, I never saw this being a future." It's said so quietly and in such a way that it must be an afterthought. 

Suddenly they hear the slam of a door against the wall from the other side of the bunker, so loud it sounds as if a hole was busted in the wall. Everyone looks towards it before the room shatters into loud laughter that bounces off the walls before several minutes passed and it's calmed enough to hear the roaring laughter with Cas' deadpan voice rolling through the air "Dean, we broke it.." 

*Dean's POV* 

Dean is breathless, not just from the intense make out session, but, now, it's from the laughter. Dean had shifted enough against his bedroom door to press their lower halves together and the reaction from Cas had been way more than he expected. Cas had shoved Dean back into the door hard enough the door crashed into the wall behind him, cracking it in half. Cas stands there in shock and embarrassment as he looks at what happened. "Dean, we broke it.." He says voice deadpan and oddly loud in the sudden realization of silence. "Damn Cas, didn't know you wanted it that bad." Dean says catching his breath, a smirk on his lips before he's shoving Cas back from the door, slamming the cracked door behind him. The sudden roars of laughter being drowned out as their lips reconnect.

Dean is leaning over Cas, hands going from his chest to his shoulders then his hair as Dean shoves him on the bed. Suddenly the kiss becomes rougher, hungrier as Cas flips them landing directly on Dean's lap, the evident need pressing against his ass. He doesn't know what he's doing, he's never done this. He gives an experimental shift of his hips and Dean gives off a sound that Cas could have only dreamed of, it's so raw and full of need that he grinds against Dean, needing to hear those sounds again.

Dean looks up at Cas questioningly, wanting more, but, no idea how to ask for it. No idea how to progress with another guy, especially Cas. The guy he's been through hell and purgatory with, the one that 'raised him from perdition' and refuses to stop mentioning that fact. Dean sits up slow, holding Cas against him, he can feel how hard Cas is breathing, as well as how hard he is against Dean's stomach. The position change makes them both moan at the pressure "Dean.. I.. Please.." Cas has no idea what he's asking, almost begging for as he grinds back against the rock hard pressure against his ass before shifting forward, the difference between sensations as his cock drags against his own shirt and Dean's hard stomach. Cas is almost whimpering as he keeps moving in slow, unsure grinds when he suddenly feels Dean's hands on his hips pulling him down with more force, his cock twitching, hard and needy. 

When his eyes find the others they are so blown that there is only a hint of that blue there. In one swift movement Dean's on his back once more, Cas' grip in his hair tugging his head back against the mattress baring his neck and worrying his bottom lip. The way Cas is looking at him has Dean nearly in pain with how he's throbbing against his jeans. He feels a hand slip from his hair, down his shoulder and then how Cas tugs on Dean's pebbled nipple, causing him to immediately thrust up to the source of pleasure. "Cas please.." Those two begged words are what ignite the fire instantly. Suddenly they are tearing each other's clothes off, each article landing haphazardly on the ground. 

"Wait, wait.." Dean's mutters quietly shoving against Cas. The look of hurt being shown. "Do you not… Want to do this Dean?.." The words barely a whisper. "Oh, I want this, all of you Angel." He whispers softly against Cas' ear, hot breath tickling softly. "We can't get our pants off in this position.." It's said with the hint of a blush in his voice as Cas realizes and smiles mischeviously at Dean. 

Within moments Cas has made his way down Dean's jean clad body, quickly he's unbuttoning and unzipping so quickly that the other man can only stare down his body with lust at the display. Cas has their eyes locked and he taps Dean's hip with indication to lift them, as he does he feels the slide of material against his skin as Jeans and boxers are both removed. Dean is almost feeling shy that Cas is so close to his cock, that is until Blue eyes meet Green as Cas scoots forward, his lips ghosting over Dean's head, as it throbs, precum already sliding from the slit. Cas takes a tentative lick a broken moan coming from below him. Dean can't believe this is truly happening, as he watches the way Cas gives little presses of his lips and a brush of the tip of his tongue with testing variables in pressure trying to figure out the best to do. Dean is under him, whimpering, small puffs of breath and groans with each experimental touch he receives. Of course he'd received head before, it was one of his favorite things to get, but, this.. This was different, he could feel the stubble from Cas' cheeks every little bit as he'd travel lower, this was different because it was Cas. The man he had fantasized about for almost 11 years, while jacking off, of having to bite his tongue not to cry out the name he so desperately wanted to. 

Cas closes his eyes as he opens his mouth, tenderly taking Dean in, his tongue flicking at the underside. Dean is gripping his sheets so hard his knuckles are white, taking everything in his body not to thrust up into the warmth. His breathing heavy, just barely letting Cas name slip through his lips, that is until he sees the look in his boyfriends eyes, he knows he in trouble now. Cas keeps eye contact as he takes Dean deeper, swallowing around his length, he feels the way Dean is trying to steel himself from moving it makes him smile around him before he slowly pulls off completely. A wrecked sound below him, hands suddenly clinging in his hair. He watches him as his breath ghost over it. 

"Dean, you don't need to hold back, I'm an angel after all." For some reason that one line sends Dean into a sudden frenzy, he leans forward quickly at the same time he pulls Cas' head up to meet in a breath taking kiss. "Oh, Angel, you've got no idea what you've started." Dean whispers against his lips. "Then show me." Cas says the sound of a taunt in his voice. They break apart as Dean guides Cas back down to where he needs him most, the feel of lips and tongue teasing him, not fully giving into what he's asking. He's surprised at how well Cas is at this, deciding he will need to ask later. Suddenly he's surrounded by wet, heat again as Cas slowly slides his mouth down, this time Dean thrust, just a little but, the hum he feels in response makes him do it harder. Cas blunt nails digging into Dean's hips as he starts a rough but, slow pace against the throbbing cock in his mouth. Dean let's out a sound deep in his throat, a growl at the sensations taking over him. 

He's not sure he can last through this much longer, regretfully he pulls his hips back til he is released from Cas' mouth with a sinful pop. He can't catch his breath, mumbling gently to the angel in front of him. "I won't last if you keep that up, you're way too good at that." His thundering heart is slowly coming back down as he drags Cas back to him and suddenly it's all tongue and teeth, moans and hisses. Dean runs his fingertips over the bulge in Cas' dress pants, blindly and quickly undoing them, trying to rip them off. When he finally wraps his fingers around the impressive length, he's just teasing, trying little moves with his hands wanting to learn what will break his angels steady, almost constant composure. He leans down to lick at the precum that's gathered at the head, using it to slick his movements. A sound so needy, so full of want, is released from Cas' as Dean lightly strokes the head.

*Girls POV*

Rowena leans against the cabinet as she takes a sip of her beer. "Samuel, I told you it was a matter of time!" She says cheerily "Those two couldn't stop eye fucking each other even when their lives deoendeded on it!" She smirks as Sam continues bitch face number 7, which is a mix of 'Please shut the fuck up' and 'Yeah, I know.' He's looking at the floor just shaking his head. Eileen is trying to stayed poised until she can't. She's laughing so hard she snorts. "As happy as I am that they've finally got their shit together, I didn't want to hear it." Sam has that tone, the one where it sounds like he'd rather be in the cage with Michael and Lucifer instead of hearing this.

"Bonfire outside now, let's go!" He announces loudly, signing as he speaks. He's doing his best to give direction as he tries to drown out the not so quiet sounds that are heard from Dean's room. Everyone grabs bottles of booze and chairs as directed when they all go out, leaving the music on in the bunker. 

*Cas POV* 

The Angel watches with a wrecked expression, how often he thought about this, how bad he wanted it. He's got his fingers roughly gripping Dean's hair, tugging slightly every time Dean switches his tactics. Cas is a whimpering mess, between begging "Dean, fuck, don't stop." "More." And "I need you." The sound of Cas swearing sends shivers down Dean's spine, only makes Cas smirk then his eyes shoot wide open as he watches Dean wrap his lips around him and take him as deep as he can. He didn't think he'd ever get to see the beauty that was Dean Winchester pupils blown, lips swollen kneeling over Cas like he was. "Dean, please, please, I want you." He pleads quietly before Dean slinks back up with a knowing look. "I'm yours." He says.

The next think Dean knows is that he's on his back under Cas, their cocks are pressed against each other in a slow grind, hands exploring the other, fingers brushing spots that they'd only imagined would be touched by the other. The kiss is brutal, tongues fighting for dominance, demanding control between the Angel and Hunter, the men who fought for so long and so hard to get to this point that they can't imagine this moment ever ending. Cas reaches over to Dean's draw, grabbing the small container of lube watching as eyes never leave the sight of the bottle as it drizzles onto Cas' fingers. He trails his coated fingers down Dean's chest, over his right nipple and down, nails taking against tender skin when they make it past his cock. Dean freezes as he feels Cas just barely brush over his hole, he's never let anyone else touch him there. Of course he had toys and his fingers but, never someone else. The soft graze around the tight ring causes a high pitch keen, Cas gently presses against the ring as it loosens for him. Dean is so far gone that he's begging, "Now, now, Cas, please. Fuck.." Cas is taking all this in, saving it to his memory, a slow warm being sent to Dean, easing the way. "Cas, what..?" He mutters out, not even able to open his eyes from the pleasure. "Grace." Is all that's said before Cas is sliding two fingers into Dean, feeling the way he grips around him and dying to feel it around his cock. He torments Dean, only a little as he slowly works him open, adding a third finger before pulling them out, he grips his own cock before brushing the head along Dean's ass, pressing against the clenching hole but not in. "Oh Dean, do you have any clue how badly I wanted this? How many times I've thought of just giving in?" His voice is as sweet as honey, but, the promising threat of what's to come is laced there. "Do it, please, Cas, take me, we've waited long enough, fuck Angel." Cas slowly pushes in, his head carefully pushing in. Inch by inch he slides home. Dean's legs are latched so tight around his waist he nearly can't move, he takes a leg in each hand, pushing them back towards Dean's chest opening him up more before sliding back in all the way. "Dean, Dean, fuck.. Don't.. Do not move, or I'll cum.." Cas is amazed and overwhelmed by how intense it feels, it takes several breaths between them both, Dean doing his best to stay still. 

Cas looks down at the beautiful creature below him, finally getting his senses back enough he slowly thrust in. Mumbled praises between the two "Good boy Dean, look how nicely you take me." Dean is practically clawing at Cas' back, his hips meeting each thrust, feeling the drag of Cas' cock inside him. He swears sex has never been this good, this intense. It's taking all his will power not to stroke himself as he grips the base, trying to stave off the impending climax he knows is coming. Dean kisses up Cas' neck, biting lightly along the way before he makes it to his ear, his voice low and full of need, full of love. "Come on Angel, please, please fuck me. I've waited so long." Dean starts stroking himself hard and fast to the same pace he's being fucked. Cas' resolve snaps and suddenly it's aggressive, rough and neither can stop their wandering hands. "I can't hold on, I need.. plea.." Dean's voice cuts off on a harsh moan, his entire body locking as he cums harder than he ever remembers. Ribbons of white having painted both of them before Cas gives one final thrust and Dean can't explain the feeling of being full, of feeling Cas' release. 

The two of them lay there panting and clinging to the other. "I love you so much." They say in a shared breath, once they have come down Cas cleans them up and they slowly dress each other, stealing glances and kisses. The walk hand in hand out of the bedroom, whispering and giggling with each other, giddy at the overwhelming feelings they aren't sure what to do with. They walk back towards the main entrance of the bunker sharing a look of confusion as they see no one around. The immediate panic Dean feels almost makes him buckle, until he spots the note on the table next to where their names are carved into the wooden table. 

Dean's sighs and reaches down, immediately turning red from the tips of his ears down his neck and chest. Cas tilts his head. "What's wrong Dean?" He asked as he takes the note. 

'Took the party outside to the bonfire, I'm glad you two got your heads out of your asses, but, no one wanted or needed to hear that. You scarred Jack and myself for life.' The note read, Cas is laughing so hard he's almost wheezing. Dean is frozen staring at the table. "We need to sound proof our room apparently!" Cas says with a hint of smugness, the look on Dean's face priceless.

They head back up the stairs out of the bunker to the fire, whoops and hollers loud and echoing as everyone teases them. The two of them just laugh along and smile because they are so thankful to be here. Hands still twisted together, Dean quickly pulls Cas into a deep kiss. Before pulling back and bowing as the roar of applause hits. Dean has a shit eating grin on his face, Cas is just chuckling under his breath. Eileen looks to Sam getting ready to ask why Dean has that look, she knows it isn't good, however before she can even look over to him. Cas is against the tree laughing harder as Dean kisses and bites at his neck, putting on a ridiculous show of PDA.

They break apart breathing heavy and Dean winks at Sam. "Y'all are so gross." Sam groans, Jack is just smiling at the scene in front of them. "You two have a bedroom, why are we being subjected to this?" He whined as he's led away leaving Cas and Dean cackling on the ground. 

Throughout the night Sam ends up walking into several make-out sessions, twice getting an eyeful that he wants to bleach from his brain. Once of Dean with his hand down Cas' pants, the Angel with his back against the couch. Trying to keep himself quiet, a small whimper being huffed out. The last being Cas on his knees blowing Dean in the library. Sam knows this is just the beginning and swears to himself that him and Eileen will be moving to the far side of the Bunker to try to save his sanity.


End file.
